Headless Horror
The '''Headless Horror of Squar Gringot' was the disguise of Marion Spartan, the wife of Rick Spartan. She was fed up with having to constantly go on adventures into the jungle, and used the disguise to scare her husband out of adventuring. When Rick stole the Horror's head (really a prop), it vowed to follow him untill his death. Biography Creation Marion, sick of having to go on constant treks through the 'icky' jungle, devised a plan to scare her husband out of the explorer business. She bought a talking head from a joke shop, and found an old film set, still with a costume left over- she used this costume for the Headless Horror. Marion trained herself physically, so that she could eventually control the 'mouth' of the costume with her abs. She then made a fake treasure map that would lead Rick to the disguised film set, and made sure he found it. When they were in the jungle, Marion faked a leg injury. Rick told Cachinga to go get help, whilst he went up to the temple (the film set). When she was alone, Marion went around to the back of the temple and put on her disguise. In the temple, Rick opened a treasure chest and found the talking head, which threatened him. The Headless Horror then attacked him. Rick escaped, and Marion got out of the costume in time to resume her fake injury. The Headless Horror would then appear to follow Rick everywhere. The curse Rick soon gets a job teaching biology at Crystal Cove High School. He relays the story of the Headless Horror to the class, but greatly exaggurates, claiming that it broke his legs. Mystery Incorporated have dinner with him, beacuse Fred Jones, Jr. is a fan of Rick. After dinner, both Marion and Cachinga leave the table. The gang goes to see Rick's collection of treasures he has found on his various adventures, and the Headless Horror breaks through the wall. Rick, finding the door to be locked, kicks the Horror in the face, but it simply throws him aside and grabs him by the leg. The gang scare the Horror off with spears. The gang go to Angie Dinkley for help to cure the 'curse'. They take the shrunken head and Scooby-Doo to the Crystal Cove Botanical Gardens to recite an ancient passage- Scooby was the nearest thing to a jackal they could find, and the gardens were the nearest to a jungle. At first, the cure seems to have worked, but the Horror soon emerges from the ground and advances towards Rick. Rick hits it in the face, knocking out one of the fake eyes, but it easily throws him against a tree. The Horror leaves, and Rick is admitted into the Crystal Cove Hospital. When they go back to the gardens to look for clues, the gang finds the eye, and a ring from Oxford University. The gang have Cachinga arrested as part of a trap for the real culprit. The Horror breaks through the wall of Rick's hospital room. Capture The gang wheels him out on his hospital bed, pursued by the Headless Horror. It throws tables and other objects at them using its mouth, trying to slow them down. When they lure it out of the hospital, Fred catches it in a net. Sheriff Bronson Stone arrives, confused as to why the gang had Cachinga arrested. When Marion is unmasked, he is just as confused as to how they knew who it really was. Marion explains how and why she did it, and apologises to Rick. He refuses to press charges. Attributes Physical appearance It has no head, but a distorted face appears on the torso, including a twisted mouth with sharp teeth. Its eyes are bright red, and it wears a loincloth and other tribal clothing. Its skin is a dirty yellow colour. Powers and abilities *Strength; the Horror exhibits immense strength, tossing Rick around like a doll. It could toss aside large objects using the mouth on its torso, which Marion controlled with her stomach muscles alone; due to working out and through the use of her costume she was able to lift and throw her husband around. *Agility; the Horror was able to jump around through the trees without being noticed, an impressive feat given its size. Appearances *''Attack of the Headless Horror'' *Crystal Cove Online Behind the scenes This monster is very similar to a legendary carnivorous tribal headless titan-like beast called Acephalite. Another similar creature from legend is the Anthropohagus. As part of a series of changes made for the Crystal Cove Online game, the Headless Horror has the power to control poison. The change also made the creature closer to its selvatic nature as the natives of the Amazon constantly use poisons. Category:Monsters Category:Disguises Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Disguises with more than one user